readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Six
Agent Six, also known as Six, is a Providence agent, and Rex's handler. His name comes from the fact that he is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet.Due to Six's strict by-the-book personality, Rex goes as far as to refer to him as a "nanny, just more aggro". He is currently operating against the reformed Providence, whilst trying to regain six years worth of memory that he lost. History Background Not much is known about Agent Six's history. He was homeless at some point in his life, and during that time Onetook him in and trained him.He later joined The six, a group of dangerous mercenaries led by One. After an unknown amount of time, Six eventually left the group. He later revealed to Rex that there was a time when he wanted to be number One, and that he was well on his way until he met Rex. Six believed that his work for Providence was more important than The Six's work, saying that "fighting a planet-wide plague ranks just a bit higher than breaking arms and legs... Personality Agent Six has an extremely stoic personality, often keeping a stern look on his face. Despite his emotionless exterior, he is a caring person deep down. An example of this is when Six first discovered Rex, who at the time was a young boy, trapped beneath a collapsed building. After Rex confessed that he was scared and alone, with no memory of ever having a family, Six showed sympathy for him and took him back to Providence.It is implied that Six was not given the title of "One" (or any higher) because of the softer side of his personality, which made him less of a threat than the others. Six rigidly believes that orders are orders, and that they must be obeyed even if one doesn't like them. However, Agent Six isn't without morals. For example, when White Knight was going to use a Bleach Bomb to stop zombie E.V.O.s from crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, Six removed the detonation key, effectively disobeying White Knight's orders.In an attempt to cheer Rex up, Six offered to buy Rex a few more days in Cabo luna, despite the vacation not being authorized. Six also offered Rex the choice of leaving Providence. He also tricked White Knight into thinking he, Rex and Doctor Holiday would return on The Keep. Six has also stated that he dislikes firearms, which is why he prefers to use a sword in combat. After losing the last six years of his memories, Six acts more like the mercenary he once was. Six became more aggressive, cocky, merciless, irresponsible, sarcastic, and a bit of a loner. He is much more flirtatious towards Dr. Holiday and toward Five, to a lesser extent. After deciding to try to become the man everyone knows, Six started to act a more responsible, but still displays tendencies from his "mercenary" side.This is seen in a later episode when he becomes irritated and interrogates an innocent man at sword point. Physical Appearance Six is an adult man of average height he wears his blackish-brown hair short, he has dark eyes and a triangular goatee. He wears a green suit with a black tie and black, green-tinted sunglasses. As noted by Dr.Holiday, Six likes to continually wear the same suit.He also has a trench coat similar to his suit that he wears in harsh cold weather conditions to keep himself warm. One year prior to the start of the series, he is shown wearing a green combat suit, which consists of a dark green combat vest over a green shirt, green pants and dark green boots and gloves, instead of his regular green suit and tie. Like usual he still wore his sunglasses. Since loosing his memory in the third season six has now reverted back to wearing his green combat suit. Powers and Abilities Abilities Six is skilled in various forms of martial arts.needed He wields a pair of magna blades that can slice through most materials with ease; he stores them in his sleeves. These swords can also be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. Six is also proficient in the arts of knife throwing and still has formidable fighting skills when battling with a single katana. He is also very knowledgeable of Providence's rules and codes, most likely because of his by-the-book personality. He has peak human agility and speed. His skills are clearly seen when, after jumping out of a Providence carrier, he unsheathed his swords and performed a series of acrobatic feats. He sliced through boulder-sized chunks of debris in mid-air, jumping from each of them, so that they wouldn't fall onto the civilians below—all before he touched the ground. Six's reflexes are fast enough that he can deflect point blank gunfire with his katana. Six also has his own Providence jump jet that is grey/black in color, instead of the usual white color like the rest of Providence's air vehicles, having full capability of flying it. Appearance *Clawsed *The Evanescence Category:Heroes Category:Pages Category:Humans Category:Generator Rex Category:OutBreak